Lusia
A planet in the Athena Nebula. '' For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Lusia.'' Overview The Krogan Rebellions began on the garden world of Lusia. After centuries of unabated expansion, the krogan finally forced the Council's hand when they tried to annex this planet from the asari. Aware that in a generation, Lusia could be a staging base for an invasion of Thessia, the Council came to the colony's defense. They cut the krogan supply lines off at Thessia's mass relay and inflicted heavy casualties. The krogan here surrendered, but others across the galaxy were enraged. Lusia became the catalyst for a much greater war. More than a millennium later, Lusia found itself once again in danger, when it came under attack by the Reapers. Though the asari soon lost the "high ground" of space, the colony's webbed defense grid remained at least partially functional, allowing for a stronger defensive effort than on many worlds. Land, sea, and air forces began striking wherever they could, determined to resist until the end. Native fauna includes the Tyralk, a predator known to target asari. Flora includes j'nri, a food crop. Environment As with most colony worlds, day length and climate on Lusia differ from that of the homeworlds. Days on Lusia are longer and generally colder than on many home planets, so it can be somewhat uncomfortable for travellers in some regions. There are still areas that are quite comfortable, though; this can include wide sections of the planet during summer, for almost every species. Such temperate areas have long been popular stopping points for a passer-by or a vacationer. The longer year also results in longer seasons - with each lasting nearly one Earth year. Despite having several massive cities, the world can feel as though it's largely wilderness to newcomers, having had roughly one-fifth of Earth's population before the Reaper Wars, on a much bigger planet. Terrain includes deserts, wastelands, great forests, mountains, plains, beaches, and oceans along with the scattered asari cities and settlements. It is also a fairly established asari military world, having been made into a defensive point since the Krogan Rebellions began here, and parts of that defensive network being at least partially maintained since. A few huge cities are scattered across the globe, often with large amounts of bare land between them. Old and new battlefields can be found all over the planet as well, from both the Krogan and Reaper conflicts. The battles dating from the Krogan Rebellion have left the landscape marked. A notable example of this is the Eana Canyon - a huge canyon blown into the planet by asari warships over a millennium ago - in a desert outside of the city Crae. The Reaper War has left more modern, and noticeable, signs of battle. Cities are littered with rubble, wrecked ships can be found scattered across the planet’s wilderness, and there are a lot of wrecked ships, defensive strongholds, and more near the outside of nearly every city. Much of this is scheduled to be cleaned up in time, after the cities. A few sites of noteworthy battles in the defense of Lusia, though, are being preserved in remembrance of those that died fighting. Since the recent war, there's been a notable effort to convert the good land that's within shuttle distance from cities into farmland. It's also been a growing focus to try and bring in offworld foods that can be grown, herded, and used as trade and to support the growth of populations. Cities 'Monoi' The capital city of Lusia is Monoi. Monoi is the largest city on the world, branching out across a large area with a lot of suburbs, and also has the largest population. Since the war, however, large parts of the city are either abandoned or wrecked as a result of Reaper War casualties. The repaired and undamaged parts of the town are operating well, with some skyscrapers completely filled with new, restored, and revitalized businesses. Monoi still houses Lusia's government and military, and is the place to go on the planet for most things - being the focal point of rebuilding. 'Aenet ' Attached to Monoi - Lusia's capital - is a smaller town/neighborhood called Aenet. It's just a bit urbanized, and technically part of the capitol; it's just short shuttle ride away and within sight of the larger city's towering buildings. Aenet was, before the war, a growing area that was expanding at a decent rate. Notably, the area brought in a lot of offworlders and their business. Some of them brought less-than-desirable ventures with them, but the area's diversity became fairly well-known, and separated itself from the rest of the Asari world in that way. (Some Lusians avoid the area for this reason - not wanting to mix up with the offworld troubles in the area) The area isn't in disrepair so much as it just looks worn down and aged - mostly a side effect of the weather on the world (with traditional seasons lasting roughly 1 Earth year. Most of the area was actually abandoned when the war broke out, leaving a minimum amount of actual destruction when the Reaper forces moved in. Since the end of the fighting, a lot of the old citizens haven't made it back, but businesses and apartments are being filled by new people - many of which are housed there to help in the rebuilding of Monoi. Near a central Caria Plaza's open square, there are a number of buildings and businesses, notably: *a covered outdoor restaurant that serves various dishes from various cultures. Food isn't generally regarded as particularly great, but the price and variety is reasonable. *a worn out old warehouse owned by a struggling shipping company, next door to a crumbled warehouse left sitting behind it's fencing during the recent war. -an apartment building overlooking the Plaza (roughly twenty stories, weathered) *a small, recently reopened bank attached to an office building -a transit station for those coming and going between Aenet and Monoi *a small bunch of shops offering electronics, food, and a sort of pawn shop. Two vacant shops. *a recreational/activity center coupled with a small emergency center for anything that needs dealt with and has trouble making it to Monoi. 'Crae' Crae is a large city nearly on the opposite side of the world from Monoi, and runs along a large stretch of popular beach. Sitting on the equator, Crae is a warmer and more comfortable place to live or visit than some cities, and had been one of the most popular tourist destinations on the planet in the past (and again more recently since areas have started to be restored post-Reaper War). Lusia also deployed a navy out of Crae in both the Krogan and Reaper conflicts - having to repair most of the ancient docking for the recent battles. The opposite side of the town leads to a vast, rocky desert that has also hosted its fair share of warfare over the city. Outside of Monoi, Crae is the most popular city on the world. In times of peace, it is comfortable, sunny, and large enough to offer entertainment for all sorts. Because of this, a lot of resources have gone towards reopening as much of the town as possible and drawing attention back to Lusia. History After the destruction of the Bahak System, and the resulting chaos, the Matriarchs of Lusia came to an emergency consensus, announcing that they were a neutral state. Until the violence quells, any human or batarian seeking temporary asylum from the mayhem may do so. If any refugee, local civilian, Alliance official, Hegemony delegate, or mercenary attempts any form of violence without provocation or based solely on current events or personal bias, we will ask you to leave immediately. If you refuse, then we regret that we will be forced to eject you by force. There has been far too much death already. Trivia Monoi is home of the Monoi Wildkats, a pildavi team in the APU. The Monoi Tech University is a well respected asari institution with a long tradition, and is open to all species. CDN user Taleeze originates from Lusia. Neila Soree has settled there. Johnny M'Sonna found his second home there. Category:Locations Category:Asari Republics